muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Greymon101
Too much T.J. -- You're wearing us out. You've been doing a lot of link cleanup lately. Some of it is helpful. Some of it is not. It's getting kind of exhausting, trying to help you understand which is which. The admins have started following you around and watching what you're doing, so we can clean up the problems. For example: You don't need to change every link from Rowlf the Dog to Rowlf. You don't need to change the Swedish Chef to the Swedish Chef. In general -- you don't need to change every redirect. It's okay for people to use redirects. So -- I'm not sure what to do. We don't want to follow you around and clean up after you; it's taking too much time and energy. Is there a way that you can contribute to the wiki that doesn't involve cleaning up links? -- Danny (talk) 00:11, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Danny I am SO sorry. I promise from now on to leave all links alone or at least not change every last one. I just thought no redirects would be a big help to the Wiki but I was wrong. And again, I apologize. -- T.J. (talk) 00:21, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :: You said that, and then you did exactly the same thing to Episodio 880. You were also posting up a storm on the talk pages today, making irrelevant comments, asking for permission for things that we already said no to, and generally acting like a pest. :: I don't think it's working out having you here on the wiki. It doesn't seem possible to get you to calm down and just make contributions. It seems like you have some kind of attention-deficit problems that make it draining to work with you. I appreciate your enthusiasm, and I'm glad that we gave you a few chances to participate, but it's not working. :: I've blocked you from the wiki. Please don't try to make a new account and come back; we'll be able to tell, and we'll block you again. You'll need to find another outlet for your energy. -- Danny (talk) 21:23, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Category links Hi, T.J. -- I reverted your changes to the Season 10 (1978-1979) page, as well as Season 11 & 12. When a link has a colon in front of it, like this -- Cast -- then that makes it show up as a link, and not part of the category. Taking the : out made the link disappear, and listed those pages in the category. Please don't change those links. -- Danny (talk) 21:06, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :You got it Danny! -- T.J. (talk) 7:34 May 27 2009 (UTC) ::Hey Danny I have another question. -- T.J. (talk) 8:25, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::If you have a question for Danny, ask him on his talk page. -- Oscarfan 14:37, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Sorry. What's your first name by the way so I know how to address you? -- T.J. (talk) 17:15, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm called "OF" here, just 'cause I don't like giving my name out. -- Oscarfan 17:26, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Cool. -- T.J. (talk) 17:36, May 27 2009 (UTC) Signature T.J., I don't think your new talk page signature "Just leave a message & scram!" is conducive to friendly wiki discussion. I get that it's a Grouch joke, but just a simple link to your talk page should suffice. -- Scott (talk) 20:21, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :You got it Scott! -- T.J. (talk) 7:35, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Snuffy talk page Hi, I reverted your comment on the talk page about Snuffy, since that are more appropriate on a forum. Talk pages are for discussion about articles and not how people like or dislike decisions made by writers on the show. Henrik (talk) 18:39, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Sorry. -- T.J. (talk) 18:44, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Grouch lists Hi. I noticed that you like Oscar and the other Grouches, and that you've reordered a lot of character lists on the wiki to place them first. This isn't necessary, and there's usually a better reasoning behind the order in which characters are listed. -- Scott (talk) 18:58, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Hi Scott. I'm sorry about that. & yes Oscar & all the Grouches are my favorites. I'm sorry if it caused trouble. -- T.J. 19:37, May 21 2009 (UTC) The Lost Toy Opera Scott, do you think the page I made, The Lost Toy Opera is necessary? -- T.J. (talk) 17:40, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Yes. It's a song that was not previously documented in the wiki. I'm not sure if it's the right title, though, as I haven't found it under ASCAP or BMI. But it is a good page. -- MuppetDude 18:37, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks MuppetDude (what's your 1st name by the way?)!! -- T.J. (talk) 7:34, May 27 2009 (UTC) :::Call me Tony. -- MuppetDude 13:13, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::::That's right! I guess I forgot! & so you know you can call me T.J. (or Teej cause a lot of people do)!! -- T.J. (talk) 13:15, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Links Hi! Just a reminder, check where links go before changing anything. All of your Plaza Sesamo changes link to the Sesame Street Maria when the reason they were disambiguated was precisely because they refer to a different character (who doesn't have a page yet since info is still being gathered). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:51, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks Andrew! -- T.J. (talk) 16:52, May 21 2009 (UTC) Link Sanity Hi T.J., Remember we only link the first occurances of a link on a page. So for example on "My Doll Is Lost!", we would only link Herry Monster the first time it appeared in the article, especially because it is so short. :) -- Nate (talk) 00:27, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks Nate! Sorry about that! :) -- T.J. (talk) 00:28, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Videos Hi, T.J. I just took out a few of the videos that you uploaded -- for Stand By Your Can, I'm Sad Because I'm Happy and U Really Got a Hold on Me -- because they're available on Sesamestreet.org. Sorry, I didn't think to mention that when we were talking about videos before. If a clip is on the Sesamestreet.org site, then we shouldn't have a video for it -- we want to support people going to their site, and it's in better quality there anyway. -- Danny (talk) 19:52, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :Sorry Danny!! I forgot that U Really Got a Hold on Me was on Sesamestreet.org. I guess the video I posted for Hello, Sammy! will have to go too. It's on Sesamestreet.org too. Thanks for the tip! -- T.J. (talk) 20:35, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Talk Pages T.J., don't remove past conversations on talk pages. They're a part of the wiki's history, and will be archived after a certain point. And stop asking to remove the block for another username. The ban was explained at the time, you came back and have learned how to edit the wiki and communicate on talk pages. Danny has already explained this to you, but you're pressing your luck by persuing things that should just be left well alone. If you'd like to continue here, just follow the rules and don't annoy the admins. -- Scott (talk) 14:01, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry Scott. I never meant to annoy anyone. I swear. I understand. & believe me, if I could go back & stop myself from messing stuff up as GrouchMan then I would! By the way what do you mean when you said past conversations will be "archived after a certain point"? I don't quite understand. I apologize again! -- T.J. (talk) 14:04, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::Every conversation here takes place in a public forum. That means it's open for anyone to see. When certain talk pages get long enough, they're archved on another section of the wiki. ::As for uploading video, there's a button in the edit window that allows you to do this. We don't allow videos for commercially released products though. For more of what we do and don't allow, please read Muppet Wiki:Policies and Guidelines. -- Scott (talk) 14:14, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks for the help!! I just wanna upload videos for Classic moments. You mean like those Talk Archive Pages? -- T.J. (talk) 14:16, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::::T.J. Read this: Muppet Wiki:Policies and Guidelines. When you're done reading that page, let me know if you have questions about something you would like to add to the wiki. —Scott (talk) 14:25, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::::I've been reading it over. So are we (the users of the wiki) actually still allowed to use videos from YouTube? I'm sorry I have all these questions. I'm still just not used to everything to know about Wiki editing. -- T.J. (talk) 14:37, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Muppet Wiki does not link to or embed videos that are commercially available. —Scott (talk) 15:06, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::OK thanks. But how did, whoever uploaded the video of Snow Grouch, upload that video? Who did upload that video btw? -- T.J. (talk)15:08, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Read my first reply above. —Scott (talk) 15:12, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I have been reading that page but I still don't fully understand. So would the video where Oscar serenades Grundgetta with the song Alone in a Swamp be considered commercially available? By the way what does the word embed mean? -- T.J. (talk) 15:23, 28 April 2009 (UTC) T.J. -- it's okay to upload videos from YouTube if they're scenes that haven't been released on video or DVD. We don't want to post videos here if they're competing with real Sesame Street DVDs -- coming to the wiki shouldn't be a substitute for buying a video. But rare stuff that's never been released on video is okay for the wiki. If you want to post a video of "Alone in the Swamp", go to the edit page on that page. There's a green button at the top of the edit page that has a little picture of a film clip on it. Click that button to upload a video. You'll need to copy and paste the URL from YouTube into the form. Try it out! -- Danny (talk) 18:19, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Thanks Danny! So clips of I Love Trash wouldn't be allowed? -- T.J. (talk) 18:25, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::Right. If it's got anything under "Video releases" on the page, we shouldn't post a video for it. -- Danny (talk) 18:45, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::Well what about the clip from 1970 "Classic Sesame Street - Oscar sings I Love Trash"? I don't think that's been released on video. Oscar literally lip-syncs through the whole song. Here's the YouTube link-http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z1SiSUrvUnk. Just take a quick look at this clip & get back to me with your decision! Thanks!! -- T.J. (talk) 20:41, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::::No. -- Danny (talk) 21:26, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Anything you say. -- T.J. (talk) 21:28, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Hi, T.J.! I noticed you had been changing some of the titles for articles, and I just wanted to clarify a couple of things: When the title of an article is a song title, it gets a bolded song title, with nonbolded quotes around it, like this: "Rubber Duckie" When the title of an article is a video title (or album title or TV show or movie title), it gets bolded and italicized, like this: Sesame Street Fever If you have any questions, let me know. I hope this helps. Thanks for all the stuff you're adding! -- Ken (talk) 02:47, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the tips Ken! It's my pleasure! -- T.J. (talk) 12:35, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! — Scott (talk) 19:51, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Scott! By the way I want to apologize for what happened when I removed all those commas in those other articles. It won't happen again! -- T.J. (talk) 19:20, January 29 2009 (UTC)